Inked
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: One-shot, takes place in the Owls and Larks Universe but after ROTF: It was his body, after all. He could do what he liked with it, damnit. Complete.


Title: Inked

Author: BlueLunacy7

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

Author's note: This one shot, drabble (whatever it would be considered) takes place _after_ ROTF. It contains mild spoilers (I guess) for the sequel that I'm planning for _Owls and Larks _(even though I'm not done writing it yet_)_ based on ROTF. You don't need to read _Owls and Larks_ to get this but it would help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In all ages, far back into prehistory, we find human beings have painted and adorned themselves.-H.G. Wells.

Lennox and Epps would tease him unmercifully when they saw it.

Ironhide would roll his optics and tell him that he had less sense than a wet glitch mouse, to which Sam would reply that he was surprised that no Decepticon had ever shot Ironhide in the ass because it was obvious that was where he kept his brains.

Mikaela would be annoyed that it wasn't for _her_.

Optimus would see it as another sign that their species could co-exist peacefully.

His father would shake his head while bemoaning the folly of youth.

His mom would definitely be _extremely_ pissed. She would demand that he got it removed _now_ before she did it for him, never mind that he was technically an adult.

Ratchet would be irritated and insist that Sam have a full check-up _now_. No arguments. But then again, Sam was of the personal opinion (shared with absolutely no one) that Ratchet had glitch that convinced him that his patients were dying of some wound or ailment that they were completely unaware of.

A glitch usually triggered by the words, "I'm fine, Ratchet."

Sam couldn't help but wonder what the feared Autobot Medic would say if he told him that he would rather risk his anger rather than his mother's. Never mind that he had helped save the world _twice_ now, his mother's anger still made him feel like he was five years old and trying to raid the cookie jar.

Of course, Sam would happily face his angry mother and an angry Ratchet together rather than face an angry Bee.

Bee didn't get angry with Sam, oh no.

He knew _exactly_ what buttons of Sam's to push to get what he wanted, the manipulative shit. It would start with sad music and a woebegone expression. Then he would make this whining, crying noise he _knew_ Sam couldn't stand. Then as his coup de grace, he would _cry_. At the sight of tearful blue optics, Sam would collapse like a house of cards in strong wind and do what Bee wanted as long as he would stop crying.

So maybe it was stupid.

It was _his_ body, after all. He could do what he liked with it, damnit.

And he didn't think it would upset Bee any, that was the important part. Not that he would ever admit it.

After the insanity in Egypt and finally, _finally_ admitting it out loud to the world that yes, he loved Bumblebee as more than just a friend, that he adore him with every fiber of his being, Sam felt the need to do something _permanent_.

Besides, it was traditional.

It took a year of researching and haunting parlors before he finally found someone's work he liked, someone from Sam's neck of the woods so to speak.

Done in only an afternoon, Sam loved it.

Thorny vines with red roses in the shape of a heart surrounded a cute mechanical looking bumblebee with bright blue eyes. The bumblebee even looked metallic, thanks to the special inks the artist used, (that freakin' _hurt_ but were well worth it).

Hidden within the vines and red roses was Bumblebee's true name in Cybertronian glyphs while just below the whole thing, written in English was "Bumblebee's Honey".

So maybe it was stupid, foolish, and silly but he didn't regret it.

He couldn't wait for Bee's reaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inspired by ROTF and these lyrics of _Every You Every Me_ by Placebo:

_Carve your name into my arm. Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed. _

*Sighs* this just wouldn't leave me alone. Now maybe I can get back to my other fics.

Thanks for reading,

-BlueLunacy7


End file.
